Of Strauss Siblings and Thunder Bodyguards
by Kittyjkat21
Summary: Full summary is inside, but here's the basics: Mirajane and Freed are together, as are Evergreen and Elfman, so where does that leave Lisanna and Bixlow? Guess they'll find out on the mission they'll take together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, People would literally have to pull Levy and Gajeel away from each other. They'd also have to separate Lisanna and Bixlow, Freed and Mirajane, and Evergreen and Elfman. Also, Pantherlily would TOTALLY be Shagotte's baby-daddy. Just saying. I so think that Pantherlily is or at least should be Charle's da-da. Lol, moving on...

**Pairings:** Freed/Mirajane, Elfman/Evergreen, and Bixlow/Lisanna. Though, I think that this is going to be mainly about Bixlow and Lisanna.

**Description:** Freed and Mirajane just got married and Elfman and Evergreen just got engaged...so where does that leave Bixlow and Lisanna? To complete the circle or not to complete the circle, that is the question...Takes place after the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail is once again top guild. Mirajane, ever the matchmaker, sets Bixlow and Lisanna up for a mission in Fiore's 'city of love' where they (Bixlow and Lisanna, just in case that was an ambiguous pronoun) have to track down a mysterious kidnapper who keeps taking away men's girls.

**Rating:** T for violence, blotted out language, possible hints of sexual activities, the usual. No lemons, but it may be implied; I dunno yet.

**Chapter 1:** **A Wedding and a Mission**

Lisanna sighed happily as she watched Mirajane and Freed dance at the reception. Nee-chan looked so beautiful in her gown, it almost made Lisanna want to cry with joy. But she smiled as she watched all the other couples dance with each other.

Gray swirled Juvia around, while Natsu and Lucy were bickering playfully, and Gajeel and Levy were flirting as Gajeel lifted the smaller bluenette and did a little spinning toss before catching her again. Who knew that Gajeel had some dance moves? _Wierd...but cute in an odd little way, I guess..._

Lisanna turned her attention on the many Exceeds that filled the room. Pantherlily and Shagotte were dancing while Charle and Happy were as well. All the Exceed children had been found, so Lisanna guessed that Pantherlily and Shagotte had let the cat out of the bag about the fact that they were Charle's parents. _Yes, pun intended. Wow, I must really be bored if I'm mentally talking to myself as if I'm another person...wait, is that right? Oh forget it, I'll just confuse myself..._

Lisanna was happy for her sister, she really was. Honestly. But being stuck in some dark corner without a date to dance with didn't exactly have its perks, just sayin'. Lisanna would go find Elfman and make him dance with her, but both he and Evergreen were missing. Seeing as the two had just been engaged, Lisanna didn't really want to go looking for them. Quite frankly, she'd like to maintain her innocent eyes for a little while longer.

"D***, you look really, really bored..." Lisanna didn't even bother to be surprised, looking up at Bixlow and shrugging.

"So do you."

Grunting, Bixlow plopped down beside her, lounging against the table and bench in a very Bixlow-like way. "So we're the odd ones out, huh? Strauss siblings and Thunder body guards," Bixlow muttered, more to himself than to Lisanna or anybody else.

"Siblings, Guards!"

"Weddings weddings!"

"Bells bells!" Bixlow's 'babies' chimed, happily zooming around his and Lisanna's heads.

"Well, there's really nothing else to do at a reception, so you wanna' dance?" Lisanna asked, glancing at Bixlow. She did not have a crush on Bixlow. Not not not...okay, so maybe she had a little crush on Bixlow, but that was probably because Natsu had moved on...to bigger boobs. Oh well, at least they were happy; that's all that really mattered.

"Shouldn't the guy ask the girl to dance?"

"Well you didn't ask, so I did. It's okay if you don't want to, but it would relieve some of the boredom.

"Ehn, true." Bixlow shrugged, getting up and taking her hand, pulling her to her feet. it wasn't gentle, but it wasn't rough; it was just Bixlow.

And truth be told, Bixlow was a surprisingly good dancer, considering he was so tall and lanky. Once more, Lisanna sighed inwardly. Now I like him even more, d*****...Oh well. She decided to enjoy the moment, even though she was using every fiber in her body to hide her blush. Besides, she couldn't just sulk in a dark corner during her own sister's wedding!

"You're not half bad for a half-pint," Bixlow smirked, letting his tongue hang hout for a second or two.

"Neither are you for a lanky dog."

"Oi, isn't that a bit rude?"

"Rudy pants! Rudy pants!"

"Hehe rudy rudy rudy pants!"

Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at the little 'babies' anticts. They were cute in a strange, stalkerish kind of way, after all. "Well, maybe I wouldn't say things like that if you didn't have your tongue lolling out like a dog does."

"Look..." He paused, shrugging. "Touche`..." He muttered. Lisanna giggled slightly harder.

"Alright, giggle box_"

"_CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAKE_!" A certain Titania by the name of Erza Scarlet roared as the strawberry cheesecake wedding cake was brought out. Apparently, Mirajane and Erza shared a favorite. Bixlow pulled Lisanna against him and out of the way as Erza came barreling through, screaming for cake all the way.

"I thought people only screamed for ice cream," Bixlow muttered, causing Lisanna to laugh.

"Well, I'm certainly not bored anymore...Erza sure loves strawberry cheese cake..." Levy remarked with a smile as she pulled away from Bixlow slightly.

"Cake not bored!"

"Cake not bored!"

"Cake not bored!"

"That's weird, they usually only parrot me..." Bixlow muttered, looking up.

"Wierd parrot!"

"Wierd parrot!"

"Wierd parrot!"

"Well, guess you can't hog 'em all the time." Lisanna shrugged playfully and Bixlow ruffled her hair.

"Who says I can't."

"Apparently they did, considering they copied me."

"Only once!"

"They still did."

"Still did!"

"Still did!"

"Still did!"

"Traitors," Bixlow muttered playfully.

"Traitors!"

"Traitors!"

"Traitors!"

"Ah, come on, let's get some cake before Titania hogs it all," Bixlow muttered.

"Titania cake hogger!"

"Titania cake hogger!"

"Titania cake hogger!"

o0o

A few days later, Mirajane stood at her bar, watching Bixlow and Lisanna, an idea forming in her head. Freed followed her gaze, arching an eyebrow. "Dearest, are you getting one of your many schemes again?" He glances at Bixlow. "I see. He and Lisanna have been hanging out for a while now."

"Mmmmmhmmmm!"

"I do think they'd make a good couple. Lisanna has caught on to Papa's Peppe's, Pippi's, Poppo's, and Puppu's names very quickly."

"Mmmm, then again, all you have to do is go by the vowels; the 3 P's are a given."

"True, but she caught onto that the fastest," Freed pointed out. Mirajane chuckled, nodding.

"But yes, I plan to get them together."

"Even though she's 5 years younger than him?"

"Yep. Age is just a number; I mean, look at Gajeel and Levy."

"Gajeel is your age, isn't he?"

"I don't think so; I'd say he's around Bixlow's or Laxus's age..."

Freed shrugged, thinking for a moment. "And Evergreen is 2 years older than Elfman, now that I think of it..."

"Exactly!" Mirajane grinned cheerfully.

"So how do you plan on going about getting them together?"

Mirajane pulled out a mission notice for 500,000 jewels. "They're going to Paristole to track down a kidnapper."

"The city of love, eh? Remember when I proposed to you beneath the Feirel Tower?"

"I'll never forget it," Mirajane smiled, giving her husband a peck on the lips. Freed returned the smile.

"_A MAN GIVES HIS WIFE A REAL KISS! BE A MAN FOR MY SISTER, JUSTINE!_" Elfman called from across the guild, shaking a fist at Freed, who smirked and pulled Mirajane against him, giving her a deeper, more passionate kiss. "_YEAH, 'BOUT D**** TIME YA' GREW A PAIR LIKE A MAN!_"

Bisca pulled out her gun, shooting it several times on either side of Elfman's face, each time missing him by a fraction. "Do _not_ use that language in the presence of my daughter. Next time I _won't_ miss." Bisca hissed, shooting him a glare, blowing the smoke from the barrel before sticking her gun back in its holster. Elfman promptly shut his trap, leaving the majority of he guild in an uproar of laughter.

Mirajane shook her head, chuckling. "Poor nii-chan. Always getting himself in trouble."

"Well, we are Fairy Tail, after all," Freed remarked, glancing at the mission notice once again. "Bixlow won't likely turn down 500,000 jewels."

"And Lisanna has always wanted to go to Paristole. Quite frankly, I don't think either of them could refuse!"

"Do you think they'd want to go together though?"

"Well, they'd have to disguise themselves as a couple. And there are barely any single ladies left in Fairy Tail over the age of 15."

"True, true." Freed nodded.

"Great!" Mirajane snatched the mission notice, practically skipping over to Bixlow and Lisanna, who were playing a game of cards.

"Go fish!" Lisanna called gleefully.

"Aren't you a little old for this anyway," Bixlow muttered, looking up as Mirajane made her way over to them.

"Too old, too old, too old!"

"You're never too old for Go Fish! What's up, Nee-san?"

"I found a mission for you two."

"Both of us?" Bixlow turned to look at Mirajane and she figured that he was arching an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Both of you. Together." She handed them the mission, beaming. "Have fun!" She cheerfully almost-skips off.

"Dude...you have really weird siblings..." Bixlow muttered and Lisanna sweatdropped. She really couldn't argue with that...

**(A/N: Okay, I know I haven't finished Racing for their Nakama, but I just couldn't not post this! Don't worry, I'll continue that one; I want to know what happens too lol. I'm just taking a slight breather for now with this little inspiration pixie haha. Anyway, enjoy. C3)**


	2. Paristole

**Chapter 2: Paristole**

Lisanna zipped her duffelbag closed, glancing at the time. She had 5 minutes to meet Bixlow at the train station. If she walked, it would take more than that, but if she flew, she'd be there early. Slinging her duffelbag over her shoulder, Lisanna used her animal take-over to sprout wings and perched on the window sill.

She leapt off with practiced skill, soaring through the air and landing in the station about 2 minutes before Bixlow gets there. She looked up at him with a bright smile, hands clasped behind her back. "Mornin' Bixlow!"

He grunts, ruffling her hair. "Wuzup'."

"Wuzup Lisa, Wuzup Lisa, Wuzup, Lisa!" Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu all chanted cheerfully, flying around Lisanna's head, some bumping into her. She giggled again, petting them.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, _Lisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~_!" The tiki dolls chanted.

"They really like ya' huh..." Bixlow muttered, chuckling. "Let's go, everybody."

They all boarded the next train to Paristole. "I've always wanted to go to Paristole!" Lisanna confided excitedly as they sat down in an empty compartment. She gazed out the window in anticipation.

"Sure are eager, aren't you," Bixlow smirked.

"Well, truth be told, besides in Edolas, I've never been out of Magnolia, much less across the country!"

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen. Why?"

"Just wonderin'...It's strange that you ain't ever been out of the city, even before you disappeared to Edolas. Haven't you taken missions before? And you did go to Tenrou Island."

"Yeah, but there wasn't much of the city or out of the city's port that I could see and all of my missions were close to home. In fact... I'm surprised that Mira-nee even let me out of Magnolia..." _Maybe she's trying to match-make Bixlow and me? Hmmm...but he's so much older. Yeah, I really really like him, but would Mira-nee and Elf-nii allow it?_

o0o

Bixlow gently awakened Lisanna, who'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. She sat up, yawning and looking around. "We're here, Kid."

"Don't call me 'Kid'. I'm only 5 years younger than you," Lisanna argued. Bixlow snorted, handing her her bag, which she threw over her shoulder. Bixlow grabbed his own bag and they both disembarked the train.

As she walked behind him, Lisanna pulled out a map that was practically bigger than she was. "Okay, Mira-nee gave me a map of Paristole. She set up reservations for us at the Verulian Hotel and said that everything is already payed for..."

"Verulian, huh?" Bixlow backtracked until he was beside Lisanna peered over her shoulder. "That's the best hotel in this entire town. Your sister's got class."

"Of course she does! She's a model, isnt' she?!"

"Well, yeah, but this is the _Verulian_ we're talking about. Get within a 100 foot radius from that place without a reservation or room key and see if you don't get your *** kicked by the bouncers. Been there, done that, don't wanna' go back..."

Lisanna regarded him with big blue eyes that would melt _anyone's_ heart. "What happened?"

"Well, we were chasing a monkeybat that escaped from the zoo and it decided to be a jack *** and fly to the hotel for refuge. Yes, I got my *** kicked, but hey. That monkeybat wasn't too well off either."

Lisanna giggled. "I can't imagine you losing to _anybody_...not after seeing you and Freed battle Rustyrose."

Bixlow smirked. "Because we're awesome. Even though Cana and Lucy and Loke have defeated me before...I'm still not a pushover."

Bixlow had a lot of pride, but one of his prides was his honesty. It often led him to being blunt and a bit harsh, but hey. The truth is better than a lie and besides. If somebody comes along and throws the truth in his face, it won't hit as hard as a lie would and it wouldn't be nearly as embarassing. Yeah, that's right. Despite all pretenses, Bixlow is actually pretty d*** smart...most of the time.

"So how many times have you been to Paristole?"

"I grew up here."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Bixlow didn't really want to dwell on that. He hadn't really liked what he did have of a childhood and he didn't want to put a damper on Lisanna's hopes and dreams by revealing just how s***** the people of Paristole could be. Of course, Lisanna might not have any trouble fitting in, and Bixlow probably wouldn't be recognized with his helmet, but still. People here were stuck up b****** who didn't know a d*** thing about the world except for what was inside the guilded walls that they hid behind. But Lisanna?_ She_ didn't need to know all that.

"What was it like?"

She had to ask. "Uh, well...there was a lot of variety..." Bixlow chose his words carefully. He wasn't above omitting information, as honest as he was. "Ya' never get bored here, that's for sure..."

They walked along the sidewalk. The stores were bright as ever, the smiles fake as ever, and the problems as dramatized as ever. Who cared that Jenny from Blue f****** Pegasus had been caught in bed with Jason the reporter for the guilds? Big deal. She was probably caught in bed with Ichiya what's-his-ugly-***-face from Blue Pegasus too. Bixlow wouldn't doubt it if the entire guild had tapped that.

"Right down this street is the Verulian. We should be able to get in no problem if what you say is true."

"Yep. I got it all right here! Say, Bixlow?'

"Hn?"

"What is the Verulian most known for?"

"It's mainly for couples. I suppose Mirajane thought that we'd have better luck finding answers there than anywhere else since so many couples take up lodging there."

"Oh. I see! Come on, then!" Lisanna grabbed his hand, tugging him along. Bixlow liked the feeling of her hand in his. It felt nice; like it belonged there. He could get used to this...Holding her hand felt quite nice. _No, stop thinking like that...Lisanna's too young for you_, he told himself. And yet...it was hard to think of Lisanna as only 17...She was so intelligent and mature. Much like her older sister, Mirajane.

Unlike Mirajane however, Lisanna had this aura of pure innocence around her; something that Bixlow didn't want to taint. He wasn't an angel or a hero; he'd done things that he wasn't proud of and he didn't want to be the one to drag Lisanna down.

o0o

Lisanna looked around the room; apparently, it was the honeymoon suite..._Classic Mira-nee_...

"Your sister may have style, but her little 'habit' can get really annoy_"

A letter fluttered through the window. This is the new postal system that Laki and Mira-nee developed! Lisanna hurried to catch it and it molded into a mini Mira in her hand. I forgot how cool this is! The new postal system allowed the sender and receiver to talk and interact instead of just relaying a recorded message like the holograms did. Mira-nee smiled up at her.

"Hello, Lisanna, Bixlow!" The Fairy Tail's famous 'demon' beamed brightly up at them.

"Dude, Mira. What the h*** is this? Honeymoon sui_"

"Oh, settle down Bixlow. You two are supposed to pretend to be a couple, remember? So I got you the honeymoon suite!"

"And how does Elfman feel about this?" Bixlow crossed his arms.

"Oh don't tell me you're scared of Elf-nii!" Lisanna teased.

"Can it, kiddo," Bixlow growled, shaking his head. "I ain't scared of your brother if he gets his *** kicked by everybody and still calls himself a man."

Lisanna smacked his arm, rolling her eyes. "Don't be mean, Bixlow. You got beaten by Cana, Lucy, and Aquarius."

"Because Fried can't look at women in bakinis; how's that goin' for ya' anyway, Mira?"

"Well...No, I think I'll let you figure out the things that can change a man's mind in a heartbeat when you get married, Bixlow." She winked. "Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you two, make sure you made it safely, so I'm gonna' let you go. I need to take care of something." With a smirk, Mira waved and turned back to paper, which turned into dust that evaporated around Bixlow and Lisanna.

"She could've at least given us a lead..." Bixlow muttered.

"But the hotel manager did give us one..." Lisanna pulled out a small piece of notebook paper. "It says here that a popular place for the kidnapper to appear is at the theme park; easy to hide and easy for victims not to be missed."

"No description or anything?"

"Well if there were a description to go by, they'd probably have already caught the culprit, don't you think? There have also been kidnappings in the club, the theatre, and a lot of popular, fancy resturaunts."

"Sounds more like a honeymoon than ever..." Bixlow muttered, sighing and taking his helmet off and rubbing his eyes, tongue lolling out in exasperation.

"Did you get implanted with snake genes or something? Your tongue is freakishly long," Lisanna inquired randomly.

"Focus, kiddo."

"Right, right! Um, anyway, we'll try a resturaunt first...maybe the clu_" Bixlow snatches the notebook paper out of her hands.

"I am not taking you to a club. You're barely even 17. You don't need to be exposed to all the sex drive and testosterone and estrogen. It's on a rampage, especially in the clubs that are on the paper."

"Have you ever been to any of them?"

"Yeah and they suck. It stinks there too. These are like the worst clubs in town. Paristole ain't all fluffy bunnies and rainbows like you seem to think it is." Bixlow shook his head. "Anyway, I'm gettin' a shower." He grabbed his things, storming into the bathroom.

_He must really hate it here...and I was going on and on about it this whole time...I can't believe it. That was so insensitive of me._ Lisanna got ready for bed, having taken a shower earlier that morning. _What did you go through, Bixlow?_

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys! I was really busy with working on my own book, ****_Fantasy Wars_****, homework, and stuff like that, not to mention a band clinic at PRCC. WE PLAYED JOURNEY'S "DON'T STOP BELIEVING"! Lol, still psyched about that hehehehe. But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed because I haven't gotten that many reviews lately. So ****_pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_**** R&R?! Please? Shagotte kitty face please?)**


	3. Anger Management on Club Aisle Midnight

**Chapter 3: Anger Management on Club Aisle Midnight**

Lisanna jerked awake. Was that...whispering? She glanced at Bixlow on the other side of a wall of pillows, sound asleep with his dolls snoring and squeaking softly around his head. _So it's not them..._ Lisanna silently crept out of bed, sneaking out onto the balcony. Below, she saw two dark figures dragging a young, unconscious woman along. They had strong magical aura; Lisanna probably wouldn't stand a chance against both if she rushed them.

_I'll have to play this smart_, She told herself, using her animal take over to change into a large bird. She'd gotten better since the Grand Magic Games, and could control her magic to a much more efficient level. For instance, when she turns into a bird, she can decide whether her feathers are brightly colored like before or if she'll make them darker. Jumping off the railing of the balcony, she trailed after the two men, staying high enough that she'd be very difficult to spot against the night sky; especially with the sleek, black feathers rippling in the wind all across her body.

As they all kept moving, Lisanna saw that they were getting close to one of the clubs. _How ironic...what if that's one of their hideouts?! I should go back and tell Bixlow, but then I'll lose the trail._ Lisanna landed when the men went into the club. She shifted back into herself, using the limited transformation magic Mira-nee taught her to change her outfit from pj's to a tight fitting bright sky blue tube top with silver sequins and an equally tight fitting lace mini skirt. She also applied black and silver stiletto heels and a quick few touches of make up.

_Okay, Lisanna. You can do this...even though Bixlow told you not to._ She opened the door, wincing at the noise of the pulsing music. She immediately spotted the two men and the unconscious woman through the dancing crowd. Lisanna started pushing her way through to them, eyes narrowing in frustration as the kidnappers got farther and farther away. _OH COME ON! WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR A GIRL TO GET THROUGH HERE?!_ Lisanna just shoved someone out of the way, pushing through to where the men were going. Someone yanked on her hair and she yelped, causing the men to look back. She looked up at a tall, slightly pudgy (not enough to be unattractive) young woman not far from her age.

"There a reason ya' pushed me, ya' little b****?" The men were staring at her now. She was causing a scene. Well, she needed to keep them staring.

"YEAH...uh...BIMBO! That's right! I bumped into your skanky ***! You were in my way!" Lisanna bowed up to the other woman. Good. The men are still staring. "Uh...Don't make me get my boyfriend on you!"

"Oh, I'm so scared of your boyfriend. Like a scrawny little twig like you."

"DANCE OFF! DANCE OFF! **_DANCE OFF_**!" The crowd chanted.

_Oh crap...what the heck did I get myself into?! Good, the men are still watching. If I can stall a bit longer, maybe I can start trailing them again!_ "What dance ya' got?" _I know a few modern dances...hopefully they pick one of those..._

"The wop." _Oh crap...I do know that one, but I don't want to do that in front of all these men! I'll be freaking raped!_ _Oh well, Lisanna. Buck up! You have a mission! The others have all been in way more dangerous situations, and you need to prove yourself. Besides, you're no worse than Lucy..._

The music starts, and the woman starts dancing. Lisanna glanced over at the men. Still watching. She began to follow suit.

Wop wop wop wop wop. Lisanna wopped with all she had, flaunting what she had as if her life depended on it. Well, a life probably depended on it. She smirked saucily at all the whistles and cat-calls they were receiving.

_ Strike a pose now._ Lisanna cocked a hip, arching her back and winking at a random guy, who whistled, thrusting at the air. _Man, I hope Bixlow isn't here._

"_**WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**_" _I just __**had**__ to jinx myself, didn't_ I... Lisanna turned to a very angry Bixlow, who hadn't even bothered to put on his helmet. The men bolted and Lisanna immediately took after them.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! GET THEM!" She yelled back.

"GET THEM GET THEM GET THEM GET THEM GET THEM!" The 5 dolls chanted, zooming after Lisanna. Bixlow growled, barreling after them.

"GET OUT OF THE F****** WAY DUMB *****! CAN'T YA' SEE WE'RE ON A MISSION HERE! GROW SOME D*** BRAINS ALREADY! LISANNA, I'M GONNA' KICK YER' *** WHETHER YOU'RE A CHICK OR NOT ONCE WE GET THROUGH WITH THIS, DO YOU HERE ME?! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER NEVER LET YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN!"

Wow...Who knew that Bixlow was this scary when he's mad...He's worse than Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray put together! Lisanna burst through a door, yelping as a hand wrapped around her throat and she was slammed against a wall. She kicked out, stabbing her assailant in the balls with her heel. He groaned, falling down steps, dragging Lisanna with him for a few of them.

"Lisanna, you_" Bixlow stopped, eyes wide, staring down at Lisanna's attacker. "Aaron?!" He gasped, looking at the other man, who was at the bottom of the steps, holding the woman. "Cable?! What the h***, guys?!"

Lisanna whipped around. "You know them?!"

"They're my brothers..." Bixlow muttered. "We're fraternal triplets."

"So the Calvary comes, big brother?" Cable sneered, dropping the woman and helping Aaron to his feet. "Or are you going to leave the silver-haired little b**** like ya' left us." Before Bixlow could answer, Cable threw a smoke bomb to the ground, filling the room with the foul smelling dark gray gas. When it finally cleared, Aaron, Cable, and the woman were all gone.

"_D******!_" Bixlow slammed his fist against the threshold of the club, glaring at Lisanna. "You could've been killed, you dumb ***! If I know my brothers, they are _anything_ but merciful!"

Lisanna hung her head. "I...I'm sorry...I was just trying to help the woman..."

Bixlow sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. "Why didn't you get me?"

"I didn't think there was enough time..." Lisanna bit her lip.

"I'd rather lose them than lose _you_, d*****! We can always get another lead of them, but if they hurt you then...then that's a different story..."

"Story, story story! Lose her lose them lose you!"

"Oi, babies, that's enough," Bixlow sighed, shaking his head. "Let's just get home, Kiddo..."

"Don't call_"

He shot her a stern glare. "_OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh_, I can go with a whole lot worse, Kiddo. Be thankful for what 'yer gettin'." End of discussion. Bixlow was still very, very pissed.

"So how did you know where I was?" Lisanna asked him.

"Pippi saw you leave and heading towards the Rowen Evermore. Do you know that that's the worst club in town and you were doing the wop in a f****** tube top and mini skirt? Oh, not to mention you had stilettos on! Lisanna, you're not a slut, okay? Don't act like one..."

"Why, because you still have a little blood under your left nostril?"

"S***, I do?!" He rubbed his nose, then realized that there was no wetness or dried blood and glared at Lisanna and the dolls as they all started laughing at him. "There were other girls there!"

"And yet, you freaked out when I noticed it right after getting on a soap box about how I shouldn't be dressed like a slut, especially at 'dirty clubs' as you seem to have dubbed them."

"You're gonna' shut up if you don't want me to possess you and make you tell Mirajane and Elfman how you behaved."

"Shutting up sounds good; who's up for sweet dreams?"

"That's what I thought..."

**(A/N: And so the plot thickens...Yeah, I suppose I'm adding a lot of OC's to this one too...It's just really hard not to lol! Oh, and thanks Rowenforever, you did give me an idea lol! So please R&R? They're really encouraging! Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD)**

**{PS: I Always wanted to say something like that last sentence! Also, yeah...I know that that was a pretty lame chapter title...Please don't judge me. I haven't had a good night's sleep in months lol. I go to bed early, don't fall asleep until an hour later, wake up two or three times in the night and then wake up again before dawn against my will. Peace to any of you who know how I feel lol X)}**


	4. Burning Bridges

**Chapter 4: Burning Bridges**

Bixlow woke up early the next morning, sighing in relief when he saw that Lisanna was still sound asleep, curled up like a cat next to the wall of pillows, breathing softly and deeply in her slumber. Her hair, which had grown longer in the 6 months since the Grand Magic Games, shimmered in the sunlight around her shoulders. _Man, Lisa...you really are beautiful._ But in truth, the next time he saw her in the skanky outfit she had on last night, he'd blow a gasket. _Speaking of which..._

Bixlow got up and silently grabbed the garish outfit from out of Lisanna's duffel bag, taking his lighter and bringing it all to the balcony, closing the double French doors behind him so that the smell wouldn't reach Lisanna. He set fire to it all, the shoes, the miniskirt, and the tube top. _That outfit is just too revealing...way too tempting. It's bad enough half of Fairy Tail's women dress like skanks; Lisanna doesn't have to be added_ _to that mix. Man...that outfit could've belonged to f****** Cosplay Queen Lucy f****** Heartfelia! Bixlow shook his head._

_How naive is Lisanna that she'd go off and flaunt her body in such a slutty way to so many guys she didn't know in an unfamiliar city?! I mean...even I had trouble not snatching her up and having my way with her in some dark random ally! What if I hadn't shown up? She could've been raped or killed or__

"You know, you could just ask me to throw them away instead of burning them on the balcony of the best hotel in town..." Bixlow jumped, quickly spinning around to see Lisanna leaning against the left and closed French door. He grunted and shrugged.

"Too late now."

"Too late! Too late! Too late! Too late! _Tooooooooooooooooo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!_" The dolls chanted, swirling around Bixlow's and Lisanna's heads.

Lisanna laughed, shaking her head. "Well, I just hope this doesn't get us thrown out..." Lisanna walked out onto the balcony, joining Bixlow. "I'm sorry about last night, I really am."

"It's alright now..." Bixlow muttered, shrugging. "Just don't do it again."

"Okay..." Lisanna nodded. "Soo...what's the story with you and your brothers?"

"It ain't a pleasant one."

"Well, last night wasn't a pleasant experience and this isn't a pleasant mission."

Bixlow sighed. She had a point. "Pleasant pleasant pleasant pleasant! _PLEASANT!_"

"Oi, babies. Not right now. Don't parrot the story either."

"Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir!" They all chanted in unison.

**o0o FLASHBACK o0o**

"Daddy, why don't we have a last name?" A young Bixlow with a much more innocent face and voice asked sweetly.

"Go on, Kid. Been that way for as long as I can remember," Bixlow's father snapped at him. He never looked the boy in the eyes like he did Aaron and Cable; in fact, no one did. Not since what happened to their mother, Elaine. Bixlow even wore a paper bag with small eyeholes that were covered with tape, and people still didn't quite look at him the way he longed for them to. "Don't ask stupid questions," His father added gruffly, turning away from the small five-year-old.

"But Daddy! Can we get a_"

Bixlow ducked as the beer bottle sailed towards his head. "I SAID GO ON, YOU IDIOT BOY! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!"

Fighting tears, Bixlow made a run for it, barreling through the front door and out into the city. He tore through the streets and allies, begging someone, anyone to love him the way his mother had before she'd died. All he'd gotten were cold glares and kicks to the ribs and shoves to the ground. In the distance he could hear his father shouting swears at him, blaming him for his mother's death.

Finally, Bixlow sat in an old abandoned ally, holding a small stuffed lizard that had been thrown away. Bixlow looked at it through his teary eyes, sniffling and not really minding that the tape and tears obscured his vision and made the small toy blurry.

"No one wanted you either?" He asked quietly with a hiccup. "You were...were just thrown away...? Did you do something terrible...too?" Bixlow sobbed harder, his small body heaving and trembling. The sound of the tiny lad's wails bounced back off of the faded brick walls, ringing in his ears.

"Why...why am I talking to you?! You're stuffed...you can't even...even hear me! Much less talk back!" Bixlow coughed, then his eyes widened. "Unless..." He smiled for the first time in years, since that rainy day. "Unless I give..._give_ you a voice..."

Wrenching off the paper bag, Bixlow stared into the Lizard's faded black marble eyes. The came to life and the lizard's mout opened, tongue flicking and hanging out in a wide grin. "Give me a voice? Give me a voice, that's nice." Bixlow put his paper bag back on.

"Uh-huh. I'll call you...Uh...Eli." That was as close as he could get to his mother's name with out it being a girl's.

"Eli, uh-huh. Eli. Call me Eli." Okay, so most of the words were just random parrotings, and the lizard always had his tongue lolling out, but that was okay. Bixlow finally had himself a friend.

"I'm Bixlow. We can be best friends from now on!"

"Bixlow, uh-huh, you're Bixlow, uh-huh. Eli Bixlow's best friend, uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh." The tongue slapped Bixlow in the face, but it didn't hurt; instead, the little boy giggled brightly, eyes shining with a light that had been vacant for far too long.

"There he is!" Bixlow's head snapped up as Aaron and Cable stood in menacing stances at the entrance of the ally.

"You dumb ***! Someone saw you use your magic eyes thing and ran and beat up Dad!" Aaron growled.

"You're gonna' pay ya' littly punk b****!" Cable seconded.

"I just wanted a _frieeend_!" Bixlow pleaded, clutching Eli to his chest. "Just leave me alone, please!" The tears began to flow again as Eli was wrenched from his grasp.

"Friend please, leave friend alone please! Bixlow friend!" A fist connected with Bixlows face and he could hear ripping sounds. But they weren't his clothes or his bag.

"Eli!" Bixlow cried as a foot knocked the wind from him and he was slammed against the ground. The blows all came in a blur, and his vision spun, dimming slowly.

When he came to, Aaron and Cable were gone and Eli was torn to shreds, stuffing leaking out of the small, felt frame. Eli's eyes were dim once more. Bixlow kicked a can in anger. "I WAS FINALLY HAPPY!" He screamed to the air. "HAPPY FOR ONE SECOND AND...AND..." He sobbed harder, flinging himself to the ground, punching it and kicking it with all his might. "_WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY?!_" He screamed to no one in particular.

"So your'e different too?"

He looked up, seeing a young girl with scarlet hair and brown eyes. She gave him a sad smile. "I know a place where you'll be wanted...and these people won't beat you or tear your things...well, they might fight you, but only if you fight back."

Bixlow sat up, sniffling. "Where?"

"Fairy Tail."

As Bixlow grew older, he sent money back to his family in Paristole; 50,000 jewels a month. Sure, Aaron, Cable, and Dad weren't the best family, but hey. Bixlow still loved them, deep down inside. And in a way, Elaine's death was indeed his fault.

Bixlow and Erza, as he'd found out that had been the girl's name, didn't talk much as they both preferred to keep to themselves. Instead, Bixlow often found solace in the company of Fried, Laxus, and Evergreen and the four mainly kept to their own little circle. Eventually, Bixlow ditched the paperbag and went for a helmet. He took to letting his tongue hang out like Eli had and he created Pappu, Peppu, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu.

As Bixlow learned to control his magic and trust in Fried and Evergreen, he became more or less content; but never really happy. He thought about his family and hometown a lot, especially Elaine. He wondered that if he hadn't accidently taken over her body and inadvertently ran her into the way of a speading train in his own panic would she still be alive.

**o0o Flash Back End o0o**

Lisanna sat in silence for a moment before wrapping her arms around Bixlow's shoulders. "I'm sorry," She whispered, feeling her own tears prick her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"It ain't your fault and it's over and done with..." Bixlow muttered, not really looking at her as he awkwardly patted her back. "I moved on."

"I know, but it must've been hard! And then I kept on and on about how excited I was, and then I took off last night and_"

"Hey, hey. You didn't know. And it's not really a big deal, okay?" Bixlow pulled back, brushing tears from the corners of Lisanna's eyes. "I told you. I moved on."

"Moved on...moved on moved on moved on..." The dolls chanted softly, unusually somber.

Lisanna nodded, and cupped Bixlow's cheek. "We'll get them together, okay?" She whispered, looking Bixlow directly in the eyes. Even before, she'd always looked at his nose or just under his eyes when he had his helmet off. But this time, she looked straight into his dark eyes; void of all threatening magic.

"Yeah...yeah, we will," He muttered.

LIsanna kissed his cheek and smiled. "And we'll give 'em Hell."

**(A/N: In the flash back, I originally planned for Bixlow to be 5, but I guess he was a bit older, seeing as I put Erza there, who was 11. And Bixlow is about uh...let's see, Erza's 17, he's 23...uh...6 years older than her. So yeah, I guess Bixlow was kind of a bit too childish for his age in the flashback, but trauma will often stunt a child's emotional growth, so I think it evens out. Anyway, R&R if you please! ~)**


	5. Why You Shouldn't Talk to Strangers

**Chapter 5: Why You Shouldn't Talk to Strangers**

"So are you sure you saw them heading towards the theme park?" Lisanna asked the young man.

"Yeah, dude! The b****** stole my girlfriend! I dunno' what it was...she just went crazy over him..."

"Charm," Lisanna and Bixlow realized in unison. They hurried to the Amusement park, Bixlow taking the ground route and Lisanna scouting ahead in her bird form; that of a hawk. Pippi and Poppo were with her in case she needed to report back to Bixlow. Flying over the gates, she spotted Aaron, Cable, and the girl that had challenged her to a dance off the other night over by the ferris wheel.

Crap. This is going to be difficult. Lisanna flew back to Bixlow, landing in front of him. "I found her," She reported. "You know that girl I was dancing by the other night?"

"Yeah."

"It's her. They're by the ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel, ferris wheel, ferris wheel!" The dolls chanted cheerfully. swirling around their heads.

"'Kay, let's go."

As Lisanna went to follow Bixlow and the dolls, something wrapped around her arms and legs, tripping her. She smacked to the ground with a thud and felt herself sliding backwards. "BIX_" Ropes snaked around her mouth and she struggled. _Let's see if you can handle my Tigress!_ Lisanna shifted, but the ropes accomodated to her size she couldn't reach the ropes with her claws.

Lisanna shifted into a bird, then an elephant. With each shift, there was a burning, draining feeling and Lisanna's vision began to fade to black. She could see two legs infront of her; one collided forcefully against her temple. She could vaguely feel something hot and liquid flowing down the side of her face, but in her dizzy and drowsy state, she couldn't pinpoint what exactly it could be.

o0o

Bixlow looked around at Lisanna's call, only to find she wasn't there. S***! "LISANNNA! **_LISANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!_**" He bellowed, looking around frantically _No. No, no, no, no, __**NO!**_ The crowd betrayed nothing of her whereabouts. Absolutely nothing. "This can't be happening..." He whispered. Cursing, he ripped off his helmet, taking position of every soul in the amusement park, causing them to lay down. He saw two men who's builds were suspiciously like Cain and Arron's throwing something into the back of a carriage that was powered by powerful ostrich-like creatures.

Bixlow released his magic, barreling after the carriage that hid away Lisanna. One of his brothers spotted him and hurried to the front of the carriage as the other got into the back with Lisanna. Bixlow didn't see the woman anywhere; maybe she was with Lisanna in back, too.

The carriage jolted off and Bixlow pushed his legs faster, feet pounding on the pavement. I'll never make fun of Jet again...The one time I need his ability more than anything! "_LISANNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!_" Bixlow called again. He needed to catch up to that carriage. He couldn't let them hurt her. He'd rather die than see her hurt. _Why her, why her, __**WHY HER, D*****!**_ Bixlow snorted in rage as he lost sight of the carriage.

He slowed to a stop, doubling over and panting heavily. "D*****!" He cursed his brothers and himself. If he didn't have those d*** eyes, if he didn't drive his mother into that train, if he didn't turn around when he had...Lisanna would be safe. She wouldn't be in the hands of two of the most merciless jack ***** in Fiore. They'd probably rape or kill her or something along those terrible lines. Bixlow couldn't let that happen; he loved her far too much. _And I didn't even tell her. What if I never see her again? __**NO. DON'T THINK LIKE**_** THAT!**

"Babies..." He grunted raggedly as he fought to catch his breath. They were solemn for once, all turned towards him. "You know the city...as well as I do...spread out and...search every suspicious area...you can..."

"Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere!" They chanted, splitting up. Bixlow found his way to a pay phone, dialing the guild's number. It hurt his pride to be calling for back up, but the injuring of his manly ego is a necessary evil. Lisanna is so much more important.

"Helloooo!" Mira called cheerfully.

"Mirajane, it's Bixlow. I need your help; get the rest of the Thunderlegion and Elfman and all of you come down her as fast as you can. Lisanna's in trouble."

"What_"

"No time to explain. I have to look for her. I've wasted enough time as it is." He hung up, dashing out of the booth and visiting Aaron and Cain's old haunts. Ducking under a large, but very old crate, Bixlow looked inside, finding the tunnel that led down to Aaron and Cain's old hideout. They'd never let him in, but he remembered occaisionally sneaking in.

Sliding down the old, rusted hollowed out pipe, Bixlow rolled out in the open, scanning the darkness for any sign of Lisanna or his brothers. A candle flared up from the back of the concrete grotto and the woman who had been 'charmed' smirked up at him from her seat on one of the crates. She had a voluptuous figure and was slightly on the chubby side with a tan-in-a-can skin tone. Her hair was long, straight, and black with blonde highlights and her eyes were a cold, dark brown. She stood, drawing a sword.

"If you beat me, I might give you a hint to where your girlfriend is," She crooned softly, the smirk not fading. She cocked a hip, swinging the sword expertly. _And I don't have a weapon. S***_.

"B****..." Bixlow muttered, getting into a fighting stance. Despite what many thought, he was actually very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. It was a well-kept secret that he used to catch his enemies off guard if his babies failed or weren't around. He could hold his own against Freed's sword, but the blade of a foe he didn't know? That would be trickier. Much trickier.

"How rude. Much like the silver-haired wallflower."

"Least she ain't a pig, you f***** skank!" Bixlow snapped back.

"You're really pissing me off." The woman leapt for him, swinging her sword for Bixlow's throat. He slid under the arc, smashing his shin into her ankle, sweeping her off her feet.

"_DANCE ANCIENT FLAMES OF HO-MASUBI, KAGU-ZUCHI, HI-NO-KAMI, FUDO, AND FUTSU-NUSHI-NO-KAMI! LET YOUR EMBERS OF HELL RAIN DOWN ON ALL MY ENEMIES!_"

"HOLY S***! WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?!" BIxlow leapt off the ground as puddles of lava began to form and fire began to rain down. The puddles melded into humanoid figures, standing to about 7 feet tall. _WHERE THE F*** IS NATSU WHEN YA' NEED HIM! HOLY S***!_

"HOLY S*** HOLY S*** HOLY S***!"

BIxlow whirled around, seeing his babies swoop in. He grinned. "Alright babies! Let's do this!" Bixlow back-flipped away from the crazy fire lady, hanging from a pipe, using his legs as hooks. "Baryon formation on the woman."

"GUARD!" The woman shouted. All five flame figures gathered around her, linking their 'arms' together. Perfect.

Bixlow flipped upright to stand on the pipe, raising his arm with his index and middle fingers outstretched. "_Crush,_" He wispered, bringing his arm down in a straight, fluid sweeping motion. The flame-figures exploded with a powerful blast, knocking him from the pipe and his babies from the air and slamming the woman through the concrete wall. Bixlow hopped to his feet, pouncing on the woman and pinning her down.

"Now tell me where the f*** Lisanna is! Unless you want me to crush you too."

"You're one of the pansies from Fairy Tail! You don't have the balls!"

"Try me b****!" BIxlow shouted, raising his arm and extending his fingers again.

The woman's eyes widened when her eyes met his. "Okay, okay, okay, _OKAY!_" She squealed. "Just...just don't do it, okay? I'll tell you already!"

Bixlow continued to glare at her, arm raised. "_Well?_" He hissed. "_Get on with it._"

"Look, I don't know exactly where, but underground, your brothers formed a secret dark guild that nobody, not even the council, knows about. You won't get in by yourself and there's a lot of powerful mages."

"How many members?"

"I dunno'...maybe 65?"

"Sounds like pretty fair odds. One more thing."

"What?"

BIxlow punched her in the face, knocking her out. He got up, dusting off his hands and stalking out of the base. Despite his burns, bruises, and pulled muscles, Bixlow was ready to take on the world. No one was gonna' mess with Lisanna. Not without getting their ***** handed to them.

o0o

Mirajane picked up Bixlow's helmet, abandoned on the ground in the empty theme park. Freed was busy with his locating runes while Evergreen was scouting out the city. Elfman was muttering about how it was so unmanly for Bixlow to let Lisanna get kidnapped.

Evergreen landed in front of them. "I found Bixlow. He's looking for entrances to get underground, saying he got a tip that there's a dark guild operating secretly in the sewers. Judging by the burns and bruises, I'd say he took down a nasty enemy to get the information. He also claims that there were roughly 65 members and that his elder brothers are the ones who took Lisanna," Evergreen reported, adjusting her glasses and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm scanning for entrances to the sewers now," Freed announced, sending his seeking runes out.

"For now, we should catch up to Bixlow," Mirajane suggested. Everyone nodded, following Evergreen.

o0o

Lisanna came to in a dank room that stank heavily of...she didn't even want to know what. Chains cut into her wrists as she hung from the wall, her feet hovering inches above the ground. Her shoulders ached and she could feel the broken and raw skin where she'd been dangling from the chains for several hours.

"So our silver-haired maiden awakens, does she?" A deep voice crooned. Lisanna recognized Aaron's voice as he sauntered out from the shadows. Cain wasn't far behind.

"A pretty catch," Cain murmured, agreeing as he eyed Lisanna with a predatory gaze. Lisanna's eyes grew wide and she tried to shift. The effort caused the breath to flee from her body and sweat to bead at her hairline.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look up at him as he pulled her head back. "Mmm, very pretty. Wouldn't it be a shame to end that beauty?"

A slender blade ghosted around her jaw, causing tiny drops of blood to drip down onto her neck and collar bone. Lisanna tried to lift a leg to knee him in the balls, but was too weak. Her shoulders ached, however, she couldn't pull herself higher to relieve some of the pressure.

"Now now, don't ruin her just yet. We can still have a little fun before our brother dear gets here, can't we?" Aaron crooned, running his fingers down Lisanna's body. She blanched, biting down a whimper. "Let's cut her down and see if the minx can keep away from us long enough for Bixy to save her, seeing as Maura couldn't do her d*** job.

The chains opened and Lisanna dropped to the ground, collapsing, trembling. "Oh come now, pretty minx. You won't get far like that." Cain smirked, nudging Lisanna with his foot.

"I believe the energy sucking chains did quite a number on her," Aaron mused with a grin. "Oh well. We tried to give you a chance, little minx. I hope you're into masochism, otherwise this is going to be quite unpleasant."

Cain chuckles darkly, cleaning his small knife with a white cloth decorated with speckles and spatters of blood. Lisanna lifted her eyes to look at the action, too drained to even raise her pounding head. _Bixlow...Please..._

**A/N: Another chapter done. I didn't mean to take so long. I've just been busy and I've gotten sick a few times too. I really hope y'all all like it, so R&R if you please. I'll update asap, so please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. XP**


	6. Tackling darkness

**A/N: Okay, I know I usually leave notes at the end of the chapter, but I just wanted to warn you. Between the second and third o0o's, there is a dark slash/rape scene. It doesn't go into full detail, but if this makes you uneasy, then just skip to the third set of paragraphs and pretend the second set isn't there. I just wanted to warn you before you began reading; I guess this chapter would be M? I dunno', but please keep reading and please enjoy the parts that don't make you uncomfortable.**

**Chapter 6: Tackling Darkness**

Bixlow jumped into the hole, landing neatly on his feet, scanning the area. Mirajane had found his helmet, but he didn't bother putting it on. He didn't want to waste any time if he needed his eyes.

Mirajane dropped beside him, followed by Elfman, Freed, then Evergreen. Freed sent out seeking runes, searching for magical energy.

"It'll be faster if we take care of all the extra mages," Mirajane whispered, a slender hand on Bixlow's shoulder. "I think it's best if you handle your brothers while we take everyone else." Her words were sincere, but there was a light in her eyes that told Bixlow he'd better not fail.

Bixlow nodded, looking at Freed, who caught a rune as it zipped back to him. "Two powerful mages are at the center; there is a very weak presence with them," Freed reported grimly.

"B******..." Bixlow muttered, glancing at Freed. "What's the quickest route?" Freed constructed a small, floating arrow made of runes, sending it to Bixlow. _The Navigation Head_.

Nodding, Bixlow followed it, breaking into a run. The Navigation Head sped up to stay ahead of him as they ducked below pipes, leapt over broken parts of the walkway, and slid around corners and turns. _C'mon. Let me make it in time!_

o0o

**~AGAIN. THIS IS A DARK SCENE. DO NOT READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE; SKIP TO BELOW THE THIRD o0o.~**

Lisanna winced as the knife ghosted across her breast, leaving a burning sting in its wake. She was cold and sore and wished her magical ability wasn't slipping away with each cut the knife made.

"So you're the one that Bixlow loves the most, hmm?" Aaron whispered, her chin in his hand. She regarded him with dull eyes, refusing to speak. The blade made another tear across her abdomen; adding to the many stings and burnings. Lisanna held back her whimper and tears, refusing to give them any degree of satisfaction. Or any more satisfaction than they got from seeing her blood drip down her humiliated, naked body.

"She's not much fun, is she?" Cable remarked from his position on top of her as he kept her pinned, making another slice on her inner thigh.

"Good bait though. I hear that we landed 4 more fairies," Aaron replied, not letting Lisanna's chin go. "Should we block our sibling's path?"

"No. Concentrate on keeping the other 4 at bay. I'd rather handle our weaker younger brother than deal with four mages that could be more powerful than he."

"I see your point, though love, however foolish and childish it may be, does add strength and heart to the idiots who believe in it."

"I don't think 'extra strength and heart' is going to help Bixlow's case."

"You're wrong..." Lisanna whispered. She had to; she couldn't let them down Bixlow like that. He was so much better than them.

"Oh, are we?" Cable smirked, dragging the blade in a diagonal slash from her hip and up her abdomen, stopping just below where her heart is roughly located. The deeper cut gushed blood and Lisanna couldn't hold back her whimper or the prickling tears assaulting her eyes. "I don't think you're in the position to make such a statement." He smirked, twisting the knife that was still embedded in her flesh. Lisanna yelped, trying to pull away, but Cable kept her pinned as Aaron took his position between her legs.

"We'll teach you respect, little minx." Lisanna yelped as something inside her broke, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sobs and vicious movements wracked her body and she just wanted it all to end. Aaron's laugh resonated in her ears as he continued with her, biting down on her neck and drawing tiny trickles of blood. "You really think that even if he does make it here he'll have the balls to take us on? That he'll be your knight in shining armor and just whisk you away, riding off into the sunset? Please, little girl. You're dreaming."

"He won't be beaten by you," She whispered through teary eyes. "He's stronger than both of you put together.

"So disrespectful, isn't she?" Cable murmured with a smirk.

The knife glided over her throat, making a thin, teasing cut. At that moment, despite her brave words, Lisanna wished it had gone deeper and just ended the whole ordeal already. She didn't know if Bixlow was on his way at all or if Cable and Aaron were just teasing her, only to make her suffer even more than she already was. _Please...just let it end; I don't care how, I just want it to be over!_

o0o

Bixlow kicked at the bolted door, pissed off. He could see them through the window; ravaging his Lisanna. Cable saw him, teleporting away, while Aaron looked up, smirking widely. "Line formation," Bixlow ordered Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu.

They obeyed, mimicking him in their high-pitched, now angry, tones. Bixlow stood aside as the green crescent sliced through the door, shattering it. He tackled Aaron off of Lisanna, seeing red.

Aaron smirked up at him as Bixlow pinned him down. "That's okay, bro. I've already finished." Letting out a feral growl, Bixlow released one of Aaron's wrists, pounding his fist over and over into the other man's face. His blows hit so hard that it sent Aaron's body into shock, rendering him helpless.

Memories of how Aaron and Cable would do the same to him in their younger days flooded Bixlow's mind, but he honestly didn't give a d***. He didn't give a d*** if Aaron couldn't hit or fight back; the b****** deserved it! _They both deserve to suffer. They both deserve to feel the pain I felt and to __**feel every d*** thing that they'd done to Lisanna!**__ How __**dare**__ they lay a finger on her?! She didn't do a __**d*****__**thing**__ to them! They should've come after __**me**__! Slice __**my**__ body! Torture __**me**__ for hours! Strip away __**my**__ magical power!_ **_WHY THE F*** COULDN'T IT BE ME, D*****?!_**

"Bixlow..." Lisanna croaked. "Bixlow, please...stop...you've gotten him...you'll kill him if you keep going like that..."

_WHO THE H*** GIVES A F***?!_ Is what he wanted to say. What he thought he should say, but Bixlow, unable to hurt Lisanna any more than she already was, refrained, kicking aside his unconscious brother and kneeling next to Lisanna. Thin cuts decorated her body, circled by light burns. _That d*** magic eating blade Dad got for Cable all those years ago._

Bixlow removed the garment that he wore around his pants; his shirt would've been too heavy for Lisanna to wear. Gingerly wrapping the cloth around her, he slowly lifted her up, cradling her close to him. "Lisanna..." He whispered, wiping blood from her face. "I'm sorry...so so sorry..."

"Not your...fault..." Lisanna wheezed weakly. "You came."

"Not fast enough."

"You...still did, though," Lisanna murmured, slipping out of consciousness, her head sagging against Bixlow's shoulder.

"Pippi. Find the others and tell them I have_"

"We're here." Bixlow looked up to where Mirajane, Elfman, Freed, and Evergreen were standing. They had a few minor injuries and were slightly disheveled, but other than that, perfectly fine. Unlike Lisanna.

o0o

The entire secret guild, dubbed _Black-blooded Heart_, except for Cable, was arrested. Bixlow was furious that Cable was nowhere to be found, especially since he's the one who initiated all this mess. Bixlow knew that it was Cable's idea to send the illegitimate mission request.

What he didn't know was how Cable and Aaron were able to get over half the city on their side; or why? Sure, back when he was a kid, Bixlow couldn't control his eyes, but he'd worn a paper bag with taped over eye-holes to keep from hurting everyone! He wasn't a threat anymore, so they had no reason to take it out on Lisanna!

Sighing, Bixlow glared out the window through the bars of his helmet. The train sped by beautiful grassy landscape, yet the view didn't help his mood one bit. Lisanna's head rested in his lap while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, and Mirajane all sat across from him, just as silent and grim as he was.

It pissed him off to no end that he wasn't able to stop Cable and Aaron in time for Lisanna not to take the fall. _What if the b****** got her pregnant? She'd be carrying her rapist's child, d*****! I'd gladly take responsibility for the kid, but everyone would look down on her...and that would add to the stress that she's already experiencing! How would she be able to take it all?_

Bixlow ran a finger over the thin slice on Lisanna's jaw, sighing silently. He knew that life wasn't fair, but this? This was just ridiculous. Lisanna didn't deserve this; no one did. Well, maybe his brothers did, but they'd never get this punishment, this treatment. _Lisanna did though...she didn't do anything wrong...It was because of me though..._

Bixlow felt that if he'd done something, he didn't know what, but _something_ differently, Lisanna wouldn't have been harmed or raped. Gajeel didn't go through this when he nearly lost Levy a year ago-of course Bixlow isn't saying he wished something had happened to Levy; not at all-and yet here Lisanna was, laying with her head in Bixlow's lap.

_ I've always wanted to go to Paristole!_ Well...now she did...and Bixlow couldn't protect her from what had happened to her; he couldn't protect her from his own past. This was all his fault. Every bit of it.

"We don't blame you," Mirajane spoke softly, as if guessing his thoughts.

"You should," Bixlow muttered. If only he'd turned around before she'd been taken. He could've stopped it. Or maybe he could've frozen the people quicker; maybe he would've caught up to the carriage and sweep Lisanna into his arms.

"It's unmanly to mope about your mistakes," Elfman remarked, tearing his eyes from the window to look at Bixlow. "If you're a real man, you'd stop dwelling on them and start focusing on how to help the girl you love recover from her own trauma. Quit blamin' yourself and help my sister heal."

Bixlow looked at Elfman in awe. He'd expected some manly tirade s*** when Elfman had started speaking, but the big guy had a point. Bixlow looked back down at Lisanna, nodding, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Yeah...Guess you're right..." He whispered, more to himself than to Elfman.

o0o

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When the group got back to Magnolia, Mirajane and Freed took Lisanna home with them. Bixlow watched them walk away, feeling his shoulders sag with exhaustion and regret. As the rain pattered around him and pinged against his helmet, Bixlow didn't look away from the direction Freed, Mirajane, and Lisanna had disappeared in for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, he turned away, heading for his own lonely appartment with his head held low. Despite Elfman's words, Bixlow knew he was at fault. But he wouldn't just mentally gripe about it. Bixlow picked up his head, feeling a fire stirring inside of him.

_Wherever you are Cable, you b******, I'm gonna' find your sorry *** and pulverize it. You think you've seen me angry? Bull f***** s***. You ain't seen nothin' yet._

**A/N: I feel so dumb. I just realized that in some of my previous chapters, I labeled "Cable" as "Cain", lol. If I confused you, readers, it really is "Cable". I'm sorry, I was thinking of the the Bible story Cain and Abel while writing this and I dunno' why. But I just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, thanks for all your support and all of the great reviews. And don't worry, the story's not over yet! XD** **And also, don't you hate it when you forget to erase the "paste your document here" thing? I do it almost every time, lol. It gets on my every last good nerve!**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm**

Over the next few months, Lisanna slowly recovered, but she could feel the changes in her body. How she would occaisionally have morning sickness and strange cravings. Bixlow had been the first to figure out; almost as if he'd been expecting it. Mirajane had been the next, having been experiencing the same things herself, and then slowly, most of the girls of Fairy Tail figured out before most of the guys.

Quite frankly, Lisanna felt numb. She was pregnant...and she wasn't married...and the father wasn't Bixlow. It was so much to take in. She sat at a table, watching silently as Pantherlily, Shagotte, Charlotte, Happy, and Wendy all plyed cards. Once upon a time, she'd sit there, laughing along with them.

Her eyes drifted over to the bar where she'd sit whenever she needed advice from Mira-nee during the day. But she couldn't bring herself to really speak to hardly anyone nowadays. "Juvia made this for her friend, Lisanna, in hopes that she will be happy again." Lisanna looked up at Juvia, who was holding out an elaborate, but beautiful cake.

Around the base, there was grass with faces of cats peaking out of them, with a blue sky decorating the rest of the cake. trees stretched from the grass to the next tier, and there was a giraff feeding from one, an elephant leaning on another as it drank water from with its long trunk. The third and final tier had clouds and exotic birds flying through it. Lisanna smiled.

"Thank you, Juvia..." She replied quietly as Juvia set the cake down on the table. Juvia sat down on the bench next to her, hands in her lap.

"Juvia understands how her nakama feels; well, almost. Juvia once loved a man named Boro, who did the same to her as Bixlow's brother did to Lisanna. Boro left Juvia alone the next day, saying he hated the rain Juvia brings." Juvia lifted her eyes to Lisanna's, a small, shy, and sincere smile gracing her lips. "Believe Juvia when she says that Lisanna isn't alone in her pain. Lisanna has all of her nakama beside her."

"Thank you..." Lisanna whispered, choking back tears and hugging the other girl, who returned the hug tenderly, like an older sister would; not unlike Mirajane's embraces. And even though her siblings had attempted to comfort her, them being her older brother and sister just didn't really strike it home; they'd always said kind words to her and always been there for her. Not that Juvia hadn't; it's just that the beautiful water maiden was outside of the family and was usually inadvertently distant.

The fact that Juvia had shared her own pain with Lisanna to get more on her level touched the silver-haired girl to no end. When they broke apart, Juvia smiled. "Juvia enjoys seeing her friends smile and be happy. She wants Lisanna to smile and be happy again."

They pulled apart. "Juvia wishes for Lisanna, Bixlow, Freed, Mirajane, Elfman, and Evergreen to all share the cake. They have had it rough and need an escape. Juvia hopes that Lisanna and Mirajane's babies will be healthy and happy."

"I'm sure they will, Juvia, thank you." The young women smiled at each other.

o0o

"I'll have to get Juvia's recipe, this cake is delicious," Freed remarked, taking another bite of his piece; ironically, this one had a lot of trees the color of his hair on it.

"I remember a time when Freed would try and cook and the vicinity would be up in flames before you can even say parsley," Evergreen snickered; Bixlow agreed with a snort.

Mirajane giggled, a hand on Freed's knee. "But he is much better at it now. Just the other night, he made a wonderful western dinner. It was composed of roast beef and gravy, mashed potatoes, greenbeans, corn, and buttered sugar biscuits! Then for desert it was black berry cobbler." She beamed. "It was absolutely amazing; I must look more into these western-style meals. They're so...so different and exotic!"

"AND MANLY!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, shaking her head and eating another bite of cake. "Say, Freed-nii? Maybe you could Teach me how to make that black berry cobbler and we can give it to Juvia as a thank you gift."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Freed agreed.

"I'll help," Muttered Bixlow. Lisanna smiled at him, blushing lightly. They'd worked out their feelings not long after she'd been treated for the wounds that Aaron and Cable caused, so they (Lisanna and Bixlow) were, according to Jason anyway, Fairy Tail's "newest item".

Lisanna didn't care and Bixlow was proud to tell all who asked about how Lisanna was doing; he never tallked about himself for long and always focused on Lisanna's needs. He was indeed a good man and Lisanna was glad that she'd found him.

o0o

As Lisanna lay sleeping in her dormitory in Fairy Hills, Erza prowled around, sword in its hilt, chocholate eyes sharp and alert. She'd heard something suspicious and was going to put an end to it. Very clearly, she could sense a dark magical presence.

"Show yourself, intruder," She practically growled, unsheathing her sword. She scanned the shadows. _How such an evil presence made its way here, I do not know, nor do I care. But it will be disposed of!_

"So the famous titania has come to meet me; I'm flattered." Erza calmly turned around, eyes blazing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cable. I believe you have something I want."

"There is nothing here for you. Unless you want your blood to stain these old and much loved halls that the ladies of Fairy Tail call their home."

"So poetic. Now, some may call such an admonishment 'corny' or 'cheesy', however I find it quite breath taking that 'heroes' of so many tales find it necessary to speak them as if they believe their 'villain' cares to hear it." Cable grinned, his yellow eyes shining in the darkness and fang-like teeth giving a slight sparkle. Despite his gentlemanly demeanor, Cable was like a predator, seeing all in his path as his prey.

Erza grit her teeth, sword gleaming in the moonlight that streamed through the wide, tall windows of the dormitories. Doors open throughout the hallway. Lisanna's head poked out, then Juvia's, Levy's, Cana's, Laki's, and several other of the women that occupied Fairy Hills.

Cable turned, his eyes falling on Lisanna. She gasped, ducking back into her room. Cable started towards her, but Cana and Juvia blocked his path while Levy cast shielding runes around Lisanna and her room.

Cana smirked, pulling out her cards. "Sorry, b******. You're not gonna' get much farther than that."

Juvia crossed her arms, eyes afire. "Juvia believes that the outsider has heard of Fairy Tail's fierce loyalty to their nakama. The outsider has hurt Lisanna of Fairy Tail and will not do so again."

"If it's a fight y'all are lookin' for, it's a fight 'yer gonna' get!" Cackled Cable, his gentleman agenda thrown to the wind as he pulled out a stained, slender, jagged dagger from a small sheathe at his side. "Come take me if you believe you_"

The window shattered and Bixlow's foot connected with Cable's jaw. Bixlow smirked, tongue hanging out. "Been lookin' for ya' mofo. Think I'm gonna' let you harm my woman after what Aaron did?" Bixlow's dolls swarmed around him. Erza chuckled silently.

_Dunno' how the man got in here, but the plan worked. Let Cable as far as the top floor dormitories and then corner him, dropping the defenses to allow Bixlow in. Well done, Queen Shagotte, Mirajane, and Freed. Though...if Lucy and Natsu hadn't seen Cable on their way home, I don't think things would've gone nearly as smoothly._

"Had to call for help again little bro? Gonna get all your girlfriends to take me down? This looks more like a big orgy than a fight!"

Bixlow grabbed him by the throat, jumping out the window with him and slamming him down. "Oh, I'll give you a fight," He hissed. "One on one."

"Ladies, stay inside and guard Lisanna in case someone else is working with Cable. Do not leave her side and do not get involved with the battle. This goes much deeper than us," Erza instructed, sheathing her sword and drawing the blinds to the broken window. Levy put up sound proof runes, completely cutting them off from the battle between Bixlow and Cable.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short; I just thought it'd be a good way to keep people reading lol. Oh and to Rowenforever: Thanks for all of your support. You've been reviewing since the first chapter of my first story and I haven't thanked you, so I wanted to do so now. It's really touching and I just wanted to show my appreciation for the fact that you care. CX**


	8. Final Battle

**Chapter 8: Final Battle**

As Bixlow fought with Cable, the skies opened up and poured down sheets and buckets of rain. Bixlow had abandoned using his babies when Cable tried to burn them. Though Bixlow could transfer the souls into other dolls, it would still hurt his faithful followers, so he sent them to guard Lisanna further, putting the more serious of all of them, Pappa, in charge.

"Why?" Bixlow called to Cable as he skirted around a lightning strike, flicking water out of his helmet. The rain pinged against the metal in an annoying, chaotic rhythm. "Why are you doin' this s***?"

"When you left, they all cracked down on us! Dad died because you were on the loose!"

Bixlow paused, throat dry. "Dad...?"

"We couldn't even give him a proper burial because of you!"

"What're you talkin' about?! I sent 50,000 jewels from my missions every month! A lot of times I missed meals because I was sending jewels to a family who didn't give a d*** about me anyway!"

"We never got anything from you! For the longest time we thought you were dead!"

"Why the f*** would you care if I died?!" How had they not gotten the jewels? Bixlow had worked hard to get those jewels all the way to Paristole from Magnolia. Sometimes he had to track the mail system from a distance to make sure it got there safely. _He's lying; there's that twitch in that dip just above his collar-bone. Jack ***._

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" Cable bellowed, bum rushing Bixlow, who blocked, slamming his knee into his triplet's face, hooking an arm around his neck, and flipping him to the side before pushing off of him and saumersalting away.

"THEN WHY THE F*** DID YOU GO AFTER LISANNA?! SHE NEVER HURT YOU AT ALL!"

"You really are an idiot, Bixlow." Cable laughed, wiping blood from his face and picking himself up off the ground. "Are you really telling me that you haven't connected the dots? You really don't know why Aaron and I targeted the only girl you've ever loved?" He laughed louder. "Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

"When Aaron and I found out you were from Fairy Tail, we observed your guild from a distance. We were at that wedding. We saw how you and the girl interacted, how you reached out to her and she so gladly followed you like some lost puppy. We also observed how her sister loved to play matchmaker, so we set up that fake mission.

"I couldn't believe how easy it was! And then dragging one of our guild members along to catch your Lisanna's attention and have Maura there to confront her. I must say, she was such a good little dancer. Very arousing."

"B******! SICK F****** B******!" Bixlow roared, slugging Cable in the face, only to be knocked in the gut with an electrocuting kick. In the rain with the metal helmet, the shock was that much worse. Bixlow flew into a puddle, charred and bruised. Choking, he ripped the helmet off, flinging it aside, glaring back up at Cable before forcing himself to his feet.

"I just regret that I didn't get my turn. She doesn't have a bad body. Maybe I'll still take her once you're dead."

"In that case, don't count on me dyin' any time soon, jack ***!" Bixlow charged Cable again, blocking an upper cut and sweeping his foot under Cable's. Cable dragged Bixlow down as he fell, and the Fairy Tail mage elbowed the evil triplet to the face, adding a slug.

Bixlow took a knee to the gut and barely dodged a wind blade; it nicked the side of his neck. "Don't lose your head, Bixxy!" Cable taunted with a cackle. Bixlow slammed his fist into his face, but Cable countered with a kick to the gut that flung Bixlow off and into the canal. "Now die." Cable stuck a hand into the water, sending powerful electric shocks into the water.

Bixlow's veins were on fire, his vision white. He couldn't breath; all he could feel was the burning and twitching of his body. Lisanna...Lisanna, I'm so so sorry...

o0o

Lisanna watched in horror through her window. "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!_**" She shrieked, running out of her room and through the halls of Fairy Hills, desperate to reach him. He couldn't die! He couldn't! Not now! Not after everything!

"DON'T!" Erza bellowed as she corralled Lisanna and gingerly but firmly held her arms. _This is bad..._ Erza thought. _If he dies, it'll destroy Lisanna...the stress could cause her to lose the baby and I can NOT let that happen!_

"**_HE'LL DIE! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!_**" Lisanna wailed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face.

"YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE! YOU'LL PUT YOURSELF AND YOUR CHILD IN DANGER! Besides, this is Bixlow's battle. He alone must do this and if he dies, he'll die with pride."

"NO! NO! PLEASE LET ME GO OUT THERE! PLEASE!" Lisanna begged tearfully. She could see it. She could see the light of the canal and she could hear Bixlow's roars of agony. It was right through that window.

"You have a child to think of, Lisanna. You can't risk the child; Bixlow would never forgive himself for letting you get hurt again."

"**_HE'S HURTING ME NOW, D*****!_**"

"You can't. He needs to do this Lisanna."

"BUT_"

"SLEEP!" Levy called, a fine dust spelling out sleep settling over Lisanna, who sagged back into Erza's arms as the dust took effect. Effortlessly, Erza lifted Lisanna up, nodding to Levy.

"Thank you, Levy. Would you go open the door to Lisanna's room, please?"

The bluenette nodded, holding the door open as Erza lay Lisanna down, pulling the cover over her. "Call Mira over just in case Lisanna wakes up before the battle with Cable comes to a close."

"Okay." Levy ran off to the phone on the ground floor. Erza sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wanted to go out there and kick Cable's *** herself, but she knew that it would destroy the remainder of Bixlow's pride. There were some battles that must be fought by one person alone.

o0o

Bixlow dragged himself out of the canal, onto the stone ledge under the bridge, panting and retching. His entire body hurt. _I don't want to do this. I can't do this...But I have to..._ Bixlow hauled himself over the ledge he'd fallen over.

"Still haven't had enough?" Cable smirked. Bixlow dodged the lightning bolt. He knew what he had to do.

"Nope. I believe you have though."

"You can barely stay on your feet. I don't believe you have any room to talk."

"Oh. I do now." Bixlow raised his hand, extending his pointer and middle fingers. "To do this to my own brother, my own flesh and blood, is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But I can't let you keep walkin' around and doin' this kind of s***."

"You don't have the b_"

Bixlow closed his eyes, throat tight. He opened them again, feeling the fire coursing through his veins as he whispered, "_Crush._"

**A/N: Okay, I know that it's not very long, but oh well lol. I hope I did a good job on it anyway and I also hope to see reviews? Please? CX**


	9. New Life

**Chapter 9: New Life**

After Wendy healed Bixlow, Erza led him to Lisanna's room where she slept, still under the influence of the sleeping powder. Mirajane looked up and smiled at him. Her belly was slightly bigger than Lisanna's own, and Bixlow guessed that Mira didn't have much longer before a little Freedjane was running around the place.

"I'll let you stay with her," Mirajane whispered, standing. "She'll be hysterical when the dust wears off..."

Bixlow nodded. "Thanks, Mira..." He replied. Mira got up, putting a hand on Bixlow's shoulder.

"You did your best. Maybe it wasn't the purest way to go...but I think that it was the best."

Bixlow nodded. "Don't make it hurt any less..." He muttered dejectedly.

"I know; not on the level you do and I won't pretend that I do. But I do know what it's like to lose a sibling. I wish you luck in your mourning; it'll be a long, hard road...but Lisa will help you through it." Mirajane smiled. "You two make a great team."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess we do..." For the first time that night, Bixlow allowed himself to smile.

o0o

"**_I AM BREATHING, PORLYUSICA! MY GOD, IF I WASN'T BREATHING I THINK SOME ONE OF YOUR MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE WOULD NOTICE!_**" Lisanna screamed in uncharacteristic hostility as she tightened her vice grip on Bixlow's hand. _Child birth..._ Bixlow thought weakly, caressing Lisanna's knuckles. _Everybody talks about how it's such a beautiful thing, but I don't think it's the process they're talking about..._

Lisanna let out another shriek of pain, back arching as she tried to push the baby out. "I see the head," Porlyusica reported in her serious monotone.

"Almost there, honey..." Bixlow whispered. He'd opted to leave the 5 dolls outside; they would've zoomed out anyway, though. About 5 hours into labor, things began to get just a bit dicey... Bixlow did his best to comfort the distressed Lisanna, but it was kind of like trying to settle Natsu down after the _simple_ dragon slayer ate a barrel of ice cream when Gray told him he couldn't handle it...

"Shoulders," Porlyusica updated as she began to gingerly guide the baby out. "Not much longer and you'll meet your child."

Lisanna nodded, panting and sweating. Bixlow caressed her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Almost there, love..." He whispered into her ear. "Almost there. Just a few more pushes and we'll meet our little one..."

A little bit of the insanity of childbirth faded from Lisanna's eyes. "Okay..." She murmured. "Almost there," She repeated, giving Bixlow's hand a gentle squeeze before she winced and screamed again. Bixlow wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her left one a small squeeze.

"Come on..." he whispered. "Come on..."

A baby's wail split the air, cutting the tension like a knife that was just waiting to be dropped. Lisanna's expression faded from pain to relief and joy. She was still hurting, he was sure, but it's like the sight of the child just washed everything away.

"A little girl," Porlyusica gave them a rare smile, handing Lisanna the baby girl after she'd cleaned her.

"She's beautiful," Bixlow murmured, kissing Lisanna's hair. "Just _beautiful_..." The little girl was born with a head full of silver hair and once the redness began to fade, they saw that she had creamy skin.

"She is..." Lisanna agreed, looking up at Bixlow. "What do you suppose we name her?"

Bixlow leaned his head against Lisanna's, smiling. "What do you think of Avis?"

Lisanna nodded. "Our little Avis..."

Bixlow reached and stroked Avis's hair, his smile broadening. "Hey Avis...Welcome to our new life."

**A/N: FINALLY DONE! Sorry it's short, but hey, that's an epilogue for you lol. Thanks everyone who supported and still supports this fanfiction, the reviews have brightened my days and encouraged me greatly. I hope you like this story over all. Oh, and if you're wondering; the reason I had them name the little girl Avis is because it's Latin for bird. (If I'm not mistaken lol. You know how google works haha)**


End file.
